


Steal Some Covers, Share Some Skin

by kissperers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, morning fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:16:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissperers/pseuds/kissperers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some fluffy morning!larry to read with your morning coffee ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steal Some Covers, Share Some Skin

Finally. Finally Louis can enjoy a break to the fullest. Finally, he doesn't have to think about the deadline of his break in a week or two. Finally, he can spend his break, to do as he pleases and to full focus on what makes him happy. Quite impeccable timing, as the thing that makes Louis happiest, is waking up beside him.

Louis likes, no loves, watching Harry wake up. He's loved it since X Factor and he's pretty sure he always will love it. He loves watching Harry's nose scrunch up as he enters the land of conscious. Or when Harry's eyelids flutter softly as he slowly enters reality. That's another reason Louis is excited for this break, he gets to watch Harry wake up, on his own, not by a horribly loud alarm, every morning if he likes.

It's nine in the morning, so they didn't really have to wake up. But since the past 5, almost 6, years of their lives has been early mornings practically everyday, waking up after 10, seems like a waste of day to Louis and Harry. Louis didn't get to dwell on this thought for Harry was now pretty much fully awake and was staring at Louis, with fondness in his doe eyes. 

"Hi." Harry's deep voice sounded throughout the room, despite it being a whisper.

"Hi, love" Louis responded with a soft smile, accepting the chance to fully revel in the beauty that was his boyfriend. Harry hummed as he close his eyes yet again, not falling back asleep but just admiring the comfortable silence. They stayed like that for a couple more minutes. But the rumble in Louis's stomach, signifying his hunger he had yet to realize was even there, caused Harry's eyes to shoot open and a grin to break out over his face. 

"Breakfast?" Harry suggested, but he was already getting out of bed.

"Mmm, we should make something fun, something different." Louis replied, with a twinkle in his eye. Harry shot him a look.

"Is this another one of your schemes to try and bring food into our sex life or actual desire to try some new food? Because I hope you remember how I sticky I got the last time we attempted the first one"

"How could I forget? The shower sex was amazing" Louis said with a grin, ducking the pillow that Harry threw at him.

"This is genuine interest in new food, I tell you! Genuine!" Louis pleaded but Harry still seemed skeptical. "C'mon babe, it won't be any fun without you" Louis finished, pretending the wipe a tear from his eye. He was always good with dramatics.

"Fine." Harry rolled his eyes and pretended he wasn't grinning like mad. "But if this is another one of your Sex schemes, I'm showering alone!" Harry exited the room as Louis jumped out of bed. Even if Louis did spray whipped cream on Harry's nipples and licked it off after their breakfast, then no one had to know.


End file.
